The Teacher
by CarterMulligan
Summary: "Teach me," she'd kept saying. He didn't have it in him to keep saying "no", so he gives in to his desire and takes her to bed. Never in a million years did he think he would be teaching her THIS. Mark/Lexie, rated M for smut. One-shot, possibly more.
1. Teach me

Mark had never tried harder to fight his most basic instinct; to sex women. Any woman who his body demanded he have, regardless of what place they held in his life. Addison was the only other woman he had attempted to stay away from in such a way, because she was his best friends wife. Besides her he had no qualms crossing that line with the women he made an attempt at. No bother if the nurses he brushed off would have to see him at work, it was a thought that didn't occur to him. He could separate those two parts of his lives...sometimes. Most of the time.

When you sleep with someone you see and interact with every single day things do tend to get more complicated. Last time he made that mistake it split his group of friends up so badly that they scattered to several other states on the opposite side of the country.

Lexie Grey is the second woman of which he has tried specifically not to sleep with for that specific reason, not to mention he had promised Derek he wouldn't. But she was not hearing no for an answer.

She said "teach me" more than he had it in him to say "no" in response. Despite what some women might think there were certain things about a way they act that'd make him want them. Some of them were conflicting in nature, like how he quite admires a bit of confidence, someone who knows what she's doing. While on the other hand the way Lexie was begging him to teach her was equally arousing. Something about making a woman beg really turned him on. He wanted her to want him.

But it wasn't just the begging that made him want Lexie. He'd been holding off on these urges for much longer than this, trying hard as hell to ignore those vivid dreams he'd started having recently. The closer they got professionally the more he was learning about her, and she was amazing. Her brightness and creativity was endearing compared to the jaded population of colleagues that surrounded them. Even her short bursts of excitement that came with a new medical discovery would fill him with nostalgia at his more hyper days as a younger resident in Boston working alongside his best friends. The only difference being she is much smarter than any of them were as interns. It'd taken him years to reach the point of medical innovation she's achieved as a student alone. (He chose to ignore the bits about her nearly killing another intern via botched appendectomy and splattering so much blood over the room after tripping on them that it looked like the elevator doors opening in _The Shining._ )

"Am I really that bad?" she pleads nervously, eyes falling a bit, losing confidence in her body.

"No," he sighed in defeat, turning towards her. "I am."

A relieved look of realization crossed her features and it sent a shiver of excitement through Mark's belly as he kissed her.

Lexie fell into the kiss, reaching her hands up to touch him. She has not been able to escape the strange urge to reach out and touch him when he stands close at work, no matter the conversation, whether it be casually discussing the benefits of laparoscopic vs. open procedure or tuna vs. ham. The way his shoulders wore that coat was not fair. He was as if some long dead roman sculptor had carved him from marble and threw a medical degree in his arms.

They kissed like this for some time, not moving from the middle of his dining room. He tasted of wine and something else, something delicious and spicy. His lips were surprisingly soft underneath the bristle of his facial hair. He was a very good kisser, he kissed with his entire body, moving with her and touching her in the same rhythm that their mouths did. His hands explored her with a manly power she didn't recognize. He was so deliberate with his motions, and yet he moved according to her own actions. He was learning from her and adjusting his next move accordingly. She was suddenly becoming more aware, remembering why she was there in the first place. To learn.

"Teach me," she breathed as she forced herself to pull away, using the opportunity to lose her pants as well. Leaning in, he slid his hands behind her back, running his fingers over every inch of her skin. He wrapped a strong hand around each of her ass cheeks, squeezing gently but firmly and moaning into their kiss with carnal need. _God, she feels to much better than I'd imagined,_ he thought to himself.

"Please," she squeaks, pushing him off before she full on jumps him. If he moans like that she won't be able to keep her cool, she'll melt into a horny puddle in his arms. Clearly she doesn't understand that her begging was having the same effect on him.

His sky blue eyes looked the same as the water in her parents' pool did in the middle of a summer afternoon. He was looking at her with a smugness that sent the same electrified quiver through her belly as he had the first time. Kissing her again, shortly this time, he kept that smile on this face.

"Teach you what?" His lips were on hers before she could answer. No, he hadn't actually intended that one. He just couldn't keep himself away. It was like he was underwater and kissing her was coming up to breathe.

"Just..." she seemed breathless, unable to find the words. Looking back up at him she seemed defeated. "Just take off your shirt."

Lexie liked it when he touched her nipples, this he learned quickly. And he used it to his advantage at every opportunity, eager to hear those strangled sounds of pleasure that'd escape her when he did. His pulsing erection throbbed under his briefs, but he left them on so that he could focus on her. He wasn't going to teach her to go down on him, not today. He's wanted her for too long to wait any longer than he had to, and he wanted to impress her. He wanted to give this young and relatively virginal intern an experience she'd never forget. And he's going to keep doing this, every time he has her in his bed. It was his whole game; impress the girl. Set the bar high, so high that it's a rare chance any other man will reach it. It was slightly different with Lexie, though. He was less concerned with setting a record than he was with simply pleasing her just to please her.

He likes the sounds she makes. It's like heroin for his ears. He had to clamp his lips down on her nipple once to earn it from her, and he's been lost ever since. It's been at least ten minutes since he began his ministrations on her breasts, switching often and keeping the taught pink buds wet so his fingers can more delicately stimulate her obvious sensitivity. Around five minutes ago she'd began grinding her hips up towards his and he mirrored her actions with a deliberate fierceness. His erection was hard against her, surprisingly hard. At least, she thought so. It gave her a small secret pride to know she could make him want her so much.

The delicious friction between them combined with the continuous attention to her breasts had brought her nearly to her finish. An increasing oozing moisture at her womanhood was evident and she felt herself opening for him. She'd been ready like this since their kiss in the living room, but here in Marks bed... surrounded by his sheets, that smell like him...it was becoming overwhelmingly clear she'd never been this turned on before. Her panties were wet when his hips finally ceased their grinding and pulled away from hers.

She let out whimper of protest, raking her nails down his chest to emphasize her disapprovement. "I was about to-," she starts, trying to pull his hips back.

"I know," he places his hand on her face in admiration, his grin touching his eyes, "that's why I stopped. I'm going to make you come for me another way," he explains, running his thumb across her lips, teasing her with his other hand. She sighs against him and bucks his hand up into his palm, unable to hold back her voice. It betrayed her pleasures to him. She wanted to seem less...squirmish. But Mark loved this about her. Her body responded to his touch like there was no other men left on Earth.

Slowly and as seductively as she could she locks eyes with him and takes ahold of his hand, nipping gently at the pad of his thumb before sliding the digit into her mouth. She takes it into the hilt and swirls her tongue around it before sliding back once, just to tease him, before taking him in once more, the look in his eyes confirming this tactic had indeed done what she'd intended. His erection jumped at her, she felt it before he pulled away. He'd tried to hide it, but she felt it. Her lips release his thumb with a pop.

He kisses her hard, moaning the same way as when he has his hands on her, holding her close. She felt the sound vibrate through his chest and throat, his body pressed against hers tightly. The hair on her arms prickled and she moaned back in response.

"God, I want you," he breathes hard against her neck, moving his lips downward at a rapid pace between the valley of her breasts, only stopping to kiss her nipples. She wasn't even sure she heard him say it, and she couldn't ask because she couldn't form a sentence, only sputter out words like _yes_ or _more._

After removing her panties he runs his fingers down her legs, which were closed apprehensively. "Open your legs for me, Lexie," he says with a deep and soft voice, eyes locked on hers as his fingers run up and down her skin tenderly. It almost as a question, but in a way that makes Lexie think even if she doesn't comply her legs are going to be spread apart anyway. Shyly, she does, looking down at the same time. Better to look at herself with him than to see his reaction. What if she grosses him out? No, she wouldn't. Mark Sloan doesn't get grossed out by vaginas.

After leaning back on his knees to appraise her he gives her a tentative stroke, realizing suddenly that she was very clearly ready for him. She must've really been close. Grinning to himself he sets to his work, and she wastes no time to begin her pleasured noises from above. Rubbery and slick she was against his lips, her hips jerking involuntarily at very flick and twist of his tongue. She tasted like a woman, despite how she may sometimes act when excited, there was no denying it now. Seeing her naked, touching her and feeling her- she was all woman.

"Mark," she cries, one hand squeezing the bedsheet at her side so hard her knuckles turned white. "I'm gon-," she can't finish, he wouldn't let her, not wanting her to waste time with words when she could be gracing his ears with those gorgeous panting sounds. She can't breathe correctly. "Yes," is all she can manage.

"Come for me," he demands in a husky voice, using his thumb to stroke that sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her womanhood before returning his mouth to it.

Her orgasm drops into the pit of her stomach with a resounding impact, almost as if Mark's request had yanked it from deep within her by means of some sorcery.

"Mark!" Her whole world shatters. It fell apart and then began to put itself back into a clearer, more redefined picture. She clutched at him, trying hard not to crush his skull with her thighs as he continues to stroke her trembling arousal.

Before she had a chance to come down from the high of her climax he had bent her knee over his shoulder and plunged into her depths. "Fuck," he shuddered. He lost the word before he could realize he said it, he was too overwhelmed by the warm and tight velvet cavern that encased him. She couldn't take all of him at first, he had to give a few good strokes to deepen himself to the hilt.

He had meant to let her adjust, to take it slow. But she had begun to moan again and this time he could hear the strain in her throat as he prodded that sweet spot deep inside her.

"So big," she whispers against his lips, biting gently on one. "So good," she adds, nails raking down his arms. They were warm and thick, the hard elastic of his muscles straining under soft skin. He held himself up on his hands to thrust into her from an angle of dominance. An angle he knew would leave her unable to use her legs for a while after the fact. Her wetness and tightness was too overwhelming, but he refused to slow, or perhaps he was just physically incapable. In any case she was seeming to enjoy this pace just as much as he was.

The repeating assault on her womanhood was dragging the sounds out of her before she could find her breath. It felt so good. Sounds she'd never heard before were filling the room; the sound her slickness made around his cock, the pleads she made of him without intending to, even the deep manly grunts Mark gave when searching for her center were all new to her. Men have moaned, and she has pleaded...but not like this. This was animalistic, carnal, desperate. They looked at each other with a desire in their eyes that could've started a fire had there been a pile of logs nearby.

"Oh my god." He squeezed his needful blue eyes shut hard and buried his face in her neck, finding himself alarmingly close to the impending release of it all. He groaned in anticipation, holding Lexie tightly in place with one arm and holding himself up with the other. "Fuck." He feels it creeping down his abdomen, spreading its influence over his balls with a heavy weight. So close. She dug her nails into his back and breathed sexy things into his ear, telling him how deep he was taking her and how good it felt. She knows Mark, and she knows stroking his ego is like stroking his cock; he loves it.

"Lex, fuck!" He finally loses himself. He pulls from her and quickly begins to stroke, releasing his seed on her stomach while puffing out a series of drawn out moans, sounds of harbored pleasure being torn from his chest. Lexie almost came again just from the sound of it, the sight of it was something to behold as well. Watching Mark Sloan having an orgasm was something of an out of body experience, almost like a no body experience. Nothing is there, you're not there, neither is the bed or the walls- it's just Mark, jerking and moaning and contorting his face in a vulnerable way that Lexie wouldn't have imagined she'd experience. Guys she's with don't usually come this hard.

Being there to witness and touch Mark in such a state was empowering, she thought. There was a trust between them, and she knew this when he brought her to her own climax not half an hour before. But now it was equal, the circle was complete. They'd drawn this from each other in a trusting and sweaty embrace.

He collapses on the bed next to her and they lie there in silence for a few moments, attempting to regain their normal lung capacity and even out their breaths. Lexie realizes she did learn something from him tonight; she learned to pay attention, and to play your assets.

"Thank you," she murmurs softly after a long time. He looks at her, surprised to hear the words.

"No, thank you," he said back, giving her a big tired smile. Smiling back at him, she once again admired his undeniable beauty and strong features. Her smile was real, and she couldn't take it off.

"Little Grey," he says after a few more moments of comfortable silence. "Lex..."

"Yeah?"

"This needs to happen again."


	2. Something new

It's been nearly two months since Mark and Lexie began sleeping together. Sometimes he attempts to teach her something, and sometimes they just make love. Neither of them have been this happy in a long time, granted getting laid regularly does wonders for the soul. They've been getting busy so often lately that Lexie has stopped jogging, having no need for the extra workout now. She breaks a sweat almost every day with Mark either in an on call room or his place. Sometimes she sneaks him into Meredith's house, like she did with her second boyfriend Logan while she lived with her dad during med school.

Logan wasn't ready to tell his father he had a girlfriend because he wanted him to focus on his schooling, so he knew if he found out about Lexie shit would hit the fan in some way. They ended up breaking up during their second year of med school, the long grueling hours of study and stress had ultimately driven them apart, giving them a sour taste of defeat left in their mouths from his father's original reasoning. But they broke up before they'd had the chance to make their relationship public knowledge- he'd always only lever been a secret lover. She feels twenty four again, and it scares her to think things may end up the same way with Mark . It's pretty clear now that no matter how much she learns from their little "lessons" they're going to continue seeing each other.

Mark _did_ teach Lexie. He taught her everything he knew, about men _and_ women. " _Just in case you may want to experiment some day,"_ he'd added with a sly grin and a wink.

At first she'd not been particularly interested in learning about how to please a woman, but soon realized that listening to Mark would help her better please herself. And the key to having great sex is knowing about your body so that you can teach your partner. After a few nights together they had begun to take their time, falling into the rhythm of each others presence and becoming familiar with their likes and dislikes.

Her nipples. That was the first thing Mark learned about her. He's a quick learner, he has a reputation to uphold.

Lexie learned that Mark has _a lot_ of tricks. He still pulls out random techniques every now and then that just blow her mind. She supposes it should bother her that he's been with so many women, but for some reason it doesn't. She's always known him to be a womanizer, that's why she chose him in the first place. That and her undeniable attraction to him physically and professionally. She adores his brain, unbeknownst to her the same as he adores hers. It's a very mutual attraction between the two of them. They are smitten.

She learned a lot about herself doing this with Mark, not just because he taught her but because he did this with her so often she had always new opportunities to pay attention. She learned there were things she loved and things she really did not care for, like anal. That was a horrible experience, thankfully he's doesn't care much that she's never trying it again.

Tonight, Lexie decides, she's going to go down on him. After nearly two months they still hadn't gotten to it. He'd never asked and she was always too eager to have him inside of her. But now that they've taken time, and its obvious that there's no stopping soon, she's going to do something she hasn't done since Alex. And hasn't actually done before Alex either. So far she's kept Mark interested, but this might make her look _really_ bad, like the reason-Alex-forgot-to-add-her-to-his-body-count list bad. That kindally mentally scarred her and made her not want to try again. But tonight she was determined to overcome this fear. Still, when she showed up at his door with a bottle of wine and some pot she'd gotten from her cousin, she had cold feet. Literally, she couldn't feel her toes.

"It's open!" said a muffled voice from inside.

~~~later

Mark made them dinner and they had steady conversation throughout. They'd gotten to know each other well these past weeks. She was charming, and he was full of surprises.

Steak and potatoes, asparagus on the side and a bottle of his own wine. He insisted they share that with their food because apparently he'd read a cooking column on it going well together. There was something about watching Mark with a knife that just tickled Lexie. Bodies, steaks, faces...he looks sexy cutting everything.

They continued their conversation on the couch for a bit before Lexie thought it the right time to execute the beginning stages of her plan. First she was going to loosen him up, then she was going to... well she assumed she'd figure that out once loosening up a bit herself.

"Ryan gave me a belated birthday present yesterday," she says casually, leaning for her purse.

"Isn't that your cousin that came to the clinic with alcohol poisoning?" He remembered this with a mocking laugh. "He was nuts. Funny guy," he adds admittedly, reaching for the bottle she brought, examining it. "Nice," he comments quietly to himself, twisting it expertly in his fingers.

She ignores his question, placing her items on the coffee table in front of him. "Do you have a cutting board or something?"

"Or something?" he repeats with a smile. "I have a cutting board. What do you want with it?" he wonders as he huffs from his spot, wandering towards the kitchen.

"I need a flat washable surface," she explains, taking inventory of her things. After a momentary silence she glances up at him. He's looking at her with a suspicious looking gaze, but still reached for the cutting board from his cupboard, handing it to her with a questionable glance at the things she'd laid out.

"Cigarellos?" He seemed shocked, and looks to her for explanation, and laugh creeping up his throat.

She rolls her eyes and pulls out the final item from the inside compartment of her purse. It was a sandwich baggy filled with something called... was it space something...alien something...oh, who knows?

He raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

"Lexie Grey, are you going to roll a blunt?" he asks this slowly and carefully separating the words in mock disbelief, a playful humor in the back of his tone.

"Well I'm not making a bomb," she jokes, pulling the cutting board onto her lap, ready to begin her work. "I'm performing surgery. Cutting something open and making it better."

"Have you ever done this before?" He crosses his arms and watches her, waiting intently. She grins.

"Do you really think I'd perform in front of my teacher without practicing first?" She waits for his answer, confident in her skills. Smoking marijuana was her own secret lover. She enjoyed the novelty of preparing it, and the way it made her feel; calm and at peace. He seems amused, but shrugs for her to begin.

She sets to her work, reviewing the steps to _bluntwrapping101_ in her head with a surgeons mindset. She was performing this for a _plastic_ surgeon of all people, so her work had to be immaculate. Most people used their nails to open the Cigarello, but she liked to use a box cutter. When she's finished it will look like nothing has changed, save the fact that it now has a filter and a considerable amount of marijuana in replacement of some cheap grape flavored wrapped tobacco. She liked filters, unlike most heathens.

When she was finished and satisfied with the result she handed it to an impressed looking Mark with a big sigh. She set the cutting board on the coffee table and reached for the bottle of wine.

~~~later

Marijuana makes Mark chatty, or maybe it was the wine. It made Lexie laugh to see him in such a different state of mind, giddy and excitedly talkative. She has had her fair share of practice with the herb, so it didn't affect her quite nearly as intensely as it did him. She had gained the upper hand. Her plan was working, she felt far more in control, more confident.

"I haven't smoked in maybe four ye- no wait! There was that time in Africa. That was right before I came to Seattle Grace." He remembers this with a look of nostalgia on his face, suddenly reliving his time overseas.

"What were you in Africa for?" Lexie had always wanted to travel and learn about different parts of the world. Anyone who's been anywhere plants a seed of interest in her mind.

"I was doing volunteer work at this huge rural farm, helping out with animals that'd been orphaned or abandoned by their mothers. Cats, big cats." He added that last bit excitedly. He forgot how much Lexie loved animals, especially cats. He's surprised he hasn't thought to tell her about his time over there by now. How could he have forgotten such a conversation piece?

"What kind of cats?" She has the most beautiful smile, the most hopeful face as she waits for him to continue speaking.

"Two lion cubs, one was six weeks old and the other was two months. There were some bigger lions in another enclosure, a few years old, and then the full grown cats in one as well. Two male lions, a tiger, and a leopard." She was enchanted.

"How did you get an opportunity like this?" She sputters. "Where can I sign up?" He starts to laugh but she was suddenly adamant. "Seriously, I want to go!"

"It was much more difficult than you'd imagine," he tries to tell her, "my tent was like twenty feet away from the adults enclosure. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to wake up to the sound of lions fighting right next to your head?" he seems exasperated explaining this to her, like his words will never do it justice. "Here." He pulls out his phone and begins to swipe at it.

"What are you doing?" Lexie takes a rather large sip of her wine, feeling her confidence waning at the sight of the bulge in his pants. He wasn't even hard, he's just wearing basketball shorts.

"Listen," he instructs, holding the phone up to her. It was an audio recording he had saved from his trip. The sound of aggression and territorial dispute coming from these massive cats was not how she had heard it in movies, it sounded like two motorcycles had grown fur and legs and started sparring. It was horrifying, it was loud, and it sounded bloody.

"Oh my god they're killing each other!" she exclaims worriedly. "Why are they in the same cage?" Such a thing seemed unbelievable. Nature was such a raw powerful force, she suddenly feels like she hasn't seen anything.

"They do this every other morning," he shrugs, setting his phone down on the coffee table and reaching for his own glass of wine. "The keepers say it's fine, it teaches them how to behave in the wild, and they don't really hurt each other badly. Just a few scratches but no serious injuries, at least not serious enough to separate them. It was more concerning how much sleep I lost over it. It happened like clockwork just before dawn, when the sun had started rising but the birds weren't singing yet." He drinks more than he normally does, nearly emptying half of the glass. She watches him with amusement, feeling better again at his lack of restraint compared to hers. "My mouth is so dry," he murmurs in response once he sees her face, slightly embarrassed.

"Pot does that. It's why I brought the wine," she explains with a smugness, her lips twitching ever so slightly at the corners. It made something click inside of him. Like a warm vat of honey had been poured over his lower belly, his cock, and his thighs. His chest felt tight.

"What am I teaching you tonight, Little Grey?" he wonders out loud, not exactly meaning to change to tone of the conversation so suddenly, but why wait? He could feel the need creeping through his bones as quickly as consciousness takes him in the morning. Once he's begun to wake from his dreams there's no stopping it, and no going back.

She grins at him with a furious blush, finally breaking eye contact to finish off her glass and set it aside, instantly forgotten.

"Something new," she says softly, slowly moving across the couch to straddle his lap. He sets his hands on her hips and rubs absentmindedly at her sides, watching her face, waiting for her to say more. She slides her fingers down the sides of his face and neck as she kisses him deeply, tongue exploring his lips with expertise. They've had much practice.

"New, yeah?" he smiles.

"Mhmm."

~~~later

Mark was naked and waiting. She'd laid him back against his pillows and began to pull down his underwear, as slowly as she could possibly manage. He watched her with a deep anticipation, but also a little bit of wariness.

"There's something...different," he tries to say breathlessly, but she soon sees what he means, feels it. He's rock hard, not that firm spongy tenderness that shes used to holding. It was almost as if he'd taken something. Like a male enhancement kind of _something._

"Whoa!" She strokes him, trying to mentally prepare herself for this change in the game. He lets out a shaky moan and it distracts her attention from this massive challenge she was contemplating.

"Shi-," he grabs her hand and attempts to slow her pace. "I think it's the weed. Or the wine. It's something, this is definitely not normal. I'm never this hard." He added the last part a bit quietly, as if almost saying it to himself in question. She could see the cogs turning in his head, trying to figure out what's done this. It was definitely the weed, it had to be. There were some strains that just make you horny, _very_ horny. Of course that was the kind of strain Ryan had given her. Mark seemed deep in thought, breath wavering slightly at her strokes. She's done this before, bent between his knees to observe his manhood, study it, touch it. There's no reason for Mark to think she was about to slide it into her mouth, he's too busy wondering if she slipped something into his drink.

Starting at the base of his cock she slides her tongue flatly up the whole underside, licking at the frenulum in the same way he does her clitoris.

A very audible gasp from above, but she ignores him. If she looks up now she will lose her cool. So she moves on, wrapping her tongue around his head and swirling it around like it was a lollipop. He tasted exactly how she imagined he would. She continues to do this while stroking him, teasing him for a few moments before returning to the base of his cock, only to suckle each testicle into her mouth for a brief moment before focusing once more on the hard rod of arousal that protruded proudly between his legs.

She's satisfied with her beginnings, and decides now is the time to check on his reaction. It's only at this point does she realize he's been holding his breath, and the look on his face makes her want to cry. He was blushing furiously and a thick pulsing vein was throbbing on the underside of his neck. He's chest and abdomen were taught with strain, his hands tangled in her hair, desperate to maintain some kind leverage.

"Good so far?" she wonders, positioning herself to look as poised as she possibly good while kissing his erection. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against this pillows, visibly trying to stifle any outbursts while remembering to breathe.

"This is," he takes a deep breath, "this is new." He grins widely, an invitation for her to continue.

She'd done a fair amount of research on this before coming over tonight, and basically everything she read was something she had not previously known. No wonder Alex forgot about her. The general consensus of the internet was that if you wanted to take him in deeply you had to relax your throat.

Simple enough right? He seemed to be enjoying things so far and she's not gotten very far. Looking up to observe his reaction a bit more she notices his eyes are closed and his mouth open, eyebrows drawn close together. There was a crease in the furrow of his brow as he concentrated, chest heaving with silent breaths.

"Is it okay?" she wonders shyly, missing those sounds he makes. He was still abnormally hard, she hoped it wasn't making things painful for him. Shocked, he looks down at her.

"Are you kidding? I can't feel my legs," he laughs, "don't stop." Stroking her cheekbone with the pad of this thumb reassuringly, he tightened his other hands hold in her silky locks in preparation.

Lexie doesn't continue. Instead she pumps her hand around his slick length a bit quicker, a bit tighter, stopping to pause at certain areas of increased sensitivity. She wants to hear him moan first. She knows he's holding them back, and she's determined to pull them out somehow.

"You like that baby?" she murmurs in a low sexy voice. She refused to break eye contact with him, her carnal gaze was searing holes in his resolve like a plasma beam gun through a steel wall.

"Oh god yes," he says back with a growl and a suggestive nudge of her head towards his goal. She decides to edge him some more, enjoying her newfound position of dominance.

"I'm not sure it'll even fit," she teases girlishly, placing her tongue against the tip.

"It will baby," he says urgently, tired of her games. He pushes her head down in a not so suggestive way, adding once more, "just relax your throat. Right, the general consensus stands strong.

Breathing steadily through her nose and remembering those same three words, she becomes more determined than ever. If the universe wants to challenge her right off the bat then she's going to hit it out of the park and into a damn lake.

After the first minute or so Mark finally gave up on his withholdings, moaning and sputtering out profanities in a way that sounded like chocolate cake to Lexie, if chocolate cake could make noise. It took practice and time but eventually she'd made a considerable amount of progress. Mark was a very well endowed man, and this was much more than Lexie could've ever imagined she'd handle her first time, if any time at all.

She heard him attempt to say something, but instead of stopping her motions she simply hummed a tone in question.

"Lexie," he shuddered, "that felt so good." She gave a hum of satisfaction, the closest thing she could get to an answer without pulling her mouth away. "Oh!" Yes he likes that very much, she noted. Humming, she did read that.

After another minute or two she begins to notice a change in octave coming from Mark, a certain tenseness about his arms and the way he was holding the pillow by his head. There was an increased shortness in breath and he'd begun swearing more, as he did when he knew he was going to come.

But Lexie wasn't ready yet, once Mark came there was no way he's gonna be able to go for round two for at least a few hours, and she was ready for him now. No, he wasn't allowed to finish yet.

When she pulled away from him she almost regretted it after seeing and hearing his shocked disappointment.

"No baby please, don't fucking stop," he panted in desperation, trying anything to get her to come back to him. "Fuck, I'm so close, please."

Saying no to him was almost the hardest thing she's ever done, because on one hand the way he was looking at her is enough to give anyone a heart attack, and secondly because he was begging for it. But she remembered very clearly all the times he's made her beg, all the times he's brought her close to the edge and then torn her away from it for is own reasons. No, he deserved a taste of his own medicine, if even for a minute.

"No." The word tore through him like a bullet. He'd never been told no during sex before. Not once. "I'm going to make you come another way," she quoted him, lifting a cocky brow in challenge. He knew there was no defeating it, Lexie was calling the shots tonight. If she could say no there was nothing else he could do.

"Please," he whispered helplessly against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Please what?" She pushes him back hard against his pillows, hovering above him and straddling his hips, her naked and slick arousal just above his, enough so that he can feel her heat radiating off. He attempted to buck up at her, but she leveraged herself on her knees, keeping him firmly away. "Please what?" she repeated firmly, holding her palm against the base of his throat.

He hesitated for a moment, giving her a few seconds of silence before leaping up, grabbing her in his arms and throwing her on her back before she could have time to protest.

Breathless, she attempted to come to terms with the new position, a started shriek came from her at first. It made him laugh.

"Please fuck me," he growls into her neck, kissing her all over while placing himself at her entrance, but waiting for her to answer.

She's silent for a moment, waiting, heart pounding in anticipation. He stops his attentions to her breasts and looks up at her in desperate question.

"Do it!" she says after realizing that's what he wanted, a confirmation.

He's sheathes himself in her deep and hard, drawing guttural moans from somewhere deep within.

"So hard and horny," he whispers to her after a moment of passionate lovemaking. "What's happening to me?" There was a small laugh, his breath hot against her neck.

"The weed," is all she can give him in response before her mind is led elsewhere. "Mark, don't stop," she cries against his chest, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. It felt of something entirely different making love to him now, with his erection so. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his body pinning hers down, all she could see was his shoulder and his neck, his ears, the tips of them red with the beginnings of effort. He was grunting ferociously into her ear, her name sometimes finding it's way into the mix of garbled demands and pleasured outbursts. "Harder, I'm close. Yes, right there!" she digs her nails into the back of her neck, knowing he needs more than just words to inform him. He sometimes gets lost in the heat of it all and forgets to pay attention to anything but his pace. He exhales a moan in response, holding her neck in place so he can kiss her.

Her orgasm wraps around Mark like a kid going down a waterslide, deep and womanly bursts of ecstasy filled his room, bounced off his walls. She didn't necessarily squirt all over the place like women do on the internet, but there was an increasing rush of wetness that came with her spasms and contractions. She cried out against him, her thighs bracing against the repeditive impact of his body against hers.

He gives her a momentary break from his assault on her womb, knowing full well that this was no normal erection. "Oh, Mark," she whimpers into his lips as he attempts to kiss her once more before picking up his previous pace.

He was close. That dam inside his body is cracking, ready to crumble and open the way to a rushing flood.

"Lexie," he says, over and over between breaths. "Lexie." He knew he had to be careful fucking her so hard after he'd already made her come, it was that amount of wetness that'd caused their little accident in the on call room a month earlier. That's something he definitely never wants to think about ever again, but it helped him to learn, to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake twice.

So he fucks her deep. He buries himself in her, he feels her body constricting around him like a snake, squeezing pleasure from him like a boa squeezes like from it's victims. She screams his name, overcome with newfound intrusion after such a heightened stake of pleasure.

Warmth is creeping up his thighs, and before he realizes why he's not able to pull away from her, he falls apart in her arms, spilling himself inside of her. He comes hard for what feels like minutes, strangled moans and gasps falling from his lips into her skin. Or were the gasps hers?

He collapses on her in sweaty and trembling heap, small breathy moans still finding their way out of his throat. "Mark!" she exclaims as she realizes what's done.

But he can't hear her. He can't hear anything besides the sound of his own heart beating audibly against the inside of his ribcage, and he can't see past that blinding white light. Was this heaven?

"Did you just..." she begins, breathless and shocked, unsure what she should say.

After recouping a moment, he heaves himself up on his elbow and looks her adoringly. "I love you." He lets out a long sigh and smiles, kissing the side of her mouth.


End file.
